


Love and Laundry

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [25]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Comfort, Couple bickering, F/M, Guilt, OFC - Freeform, claire (ofc) - Freeform, domestic life, jake jensen x ofc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 13:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10945077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: Jake and Claire adjust to their new life living together during his off duty time.





	Love and Laundry

“Claaaaaaire!” Jake’s urgent shout caused Claire to look up in alarm.

“What!”

“I need you!”

Claire was poking through a box of books she was unpacking.  She looked up toward his voice, “What’s wrong?”

“Just come in here!”

She got up and walked toward the laundry room and found Jake looking into the open washing machine.

“What did you do??”  He looked up at her with disapproval.

She looked at the washer and back to Jake in confusion, “What do you mean?  I did laundry.  You needed work clothes and I threw in some of my stuff to make it a full load.”

Jake’s face fell into a look of disapproval, “No no no no no.”  He dug through the wet clothes, groaning as he pulled out Claire’s camo _Proud Army Girlfriend_ t-shirt.

“Why, what’s the matter?  I’ve done our laundry together before.”  She shrugged and smiled at him. 

He put a hand on his hip and gestured angrily to the washer, “You can’t use the flowery shit on my gear.  I’m going to smell like a garden now!”  He frowned at her and shook his head.

Claire’s smile faded, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.  It’s no big deal, I can rewash it all.”

“It _is_ a big deal.  I asked you to help me while I finished some prep.  I’m already running behind.  The guys are never gonna let this down.  I have to stay hidden out there, I can’t smell like flowers, it will give me away!”

“I’m sorry, jeeze!  I get it, I screwed up.”  She sighed and looked over at him.  She noticed his small smirk and she narrowed her eyes.

“What is that look for?”

“What look?”  He asked.

“That patronizing smirk!  I said I was sorry, you don’t have to be rude about it.”

“I’m not making any faces, I just thought you knew how my prep worked by now.”

Claire rolled her eyes and leaned over the drum picking out her clothes and throwing them on the floor.

“Fine.  Let me redo your wash again.  I’m so sorry I screwed it up, boss.”

“Well you’ve been staying here a while, I thought you’d catch on by now.”

“Well apparently I didn’t!”  She finished picking through the wash and restarted the machine, “There, I’m rinsing all of your clothes so they don’t smell like flowers, or girls, or whatever the hell your problem is.”

She stalked off to the other room and Jake followed after her.

“I don’t have a problem.”  He said with a sarcastic laugh, “I just can’t afford to have smell give me away out there.  I don’t have a frou frou job like you where I—“

“Frou frou??”  Claire whipped her head around glaring at him, “I knew it.  You think my job isn’t as important as yours.”

Jake held up his hands, “I never said that.”

“Well you seem to think its _frou frou_.  I know I don’t go out on covert dangerous missions like you do, but my job is just as important to me as yours is to you.”

She went to the books she was unpacking and started to put them back in the box.

Jake let out a frustrated huff, “I didn’t mean it like that.  I meant that at your job you can smell nice and flowery to help relax people.  I have to be in the shadows, which means hidden from most to all human senses.”

“I get it!”  Claire snapped back, “You don’t need to lecture me, I’m not five.”

“I’m not lecturing.  If I get found out, bad things could happen Claire, which mean bad things could happen to you.”

She held the last book in her hand and threw it on the ground before getting up and walking to the stairs.

“I get it!  You think I don’t get it??  Every time you have to go on a mission you need to remind how dangerous they are or how you might not come back!  I’m sick of it!”

Jake glowered at her and started to stalk over.  “Well you must not seem to care since you do laundry that could get me killed!”

Immediately he stood stunned by his comment and looked away ashamed.

Claire’s face fell with a horrified expression and she went pale.  She gripped the railing and stared at him in shock before bursting into tears and hurrying upstairs.

“Claire, wait!  I’m sorry!”

“Leave me alone!”

Jake stood looking up after her and looked down dejectedly with his hands on his hips as he heard the door slam.

* * *

 

Claire laid on her side curled up in a ball, her eyes were sore and her head hurt from crying.  She heard the door open slowly.  Footsteps came closer to her but she ignored them.  The bed dipped as Jake sat down on the edge of it.

“Hi.”  He said quietly.

“Hi.”  She sniffled.

“I am so sorry for what I said.”  He said sincerely, rubbing her shoulder.

She laid there and nodded, not looking at him.

“What I said was way out of line and I apologize for losing my cool.”

She nodded again and started to cry.

“I don’t use girlie smelling soap on purpose!”  She wailed.  “I was just helping!”

“I know, I know.”  He said gently, crawling over her and laying down facing her, “I’m sorry for being a jerk.”  He pushed her hair back behind an ear, continuing to stroke the lock of hair softly.

“I’m the jerk.”  Claire said, her voice shaking.  “I’m gonna get you killed.”

“No you’re not.  I didn’t mean that.  I’m on edge from this trip and I took it out on you.  Nothing is your fault.”

“I’m new to this stuff, I’m not usually here when you head out.”  She sniffed.

“I know.  This is supposed to be our fun moving in weekend and I get called out.  I’m pissed at Clay, not you.  I shouldn’t have said what I did.  Any of it.”

Claire scooted closer and put an arm against his chest.

“Do you think it was a bad idea me moving in?”

“Are you kidding??  No!”  He put an arm around her and pulled her closer.

“It’s just going to take some getting used to.  You have your things and I have mine and it’s not easy when I get called out, especially on short notice.”

“I know.  It scares me a lot sometimes.”  She said.

“Me too.  I didn’t have anyone to come home to before and now I do.  I’m still getting used to the feeling, you know?  You’re actually living here now, it’s a big thing for us.”

“Yeah.”  She nodded in agreement.

Jake smiled at her.  “I know you wouldn’t try to kill me with flowers and laundry soap.  I am so sorry for that comment.”

“It’s okay.  I’m sorry for snapping at you.”  She looked up and sniffed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back and bugging you before you know it.”

“Oh no, I don’t know if your clothes will be ready by the time you leave.”  She said looking at the clock.

“I have stuff in my locker.”

“Do they smell April fresh?”

“No, they smell manly.  Like a group of men were dancing in my locker and playing rugby, then they all took a shower.”

“Huh?  Wow…”  Claire looked up with him and made a face before cracking up laughing.

“That didn’t come out like I wanted.”  He said wrinkling his nose and laughing.

Claire laughed harder as the image sunk in.

“You are horrible at details and stories.”  She said looking up at him.

“I know.  I love you a lot.”  He bent his head to kiss her.

“I love you too stinky.”  She giggled as he collected her in his arms in a tight bear hug.


End file.
